Forum:2013-05-17 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Don't miss the poster for the "Girl Genius Volume 12 Printing and Reprint Frenzy" Kickstarter project that was posted to the on Thursday, May 16, 2013. --William Ansley (talk) 02:39, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : The cover for Volume 12 depicts Gil and Tarvek locked in hand-to-hand combat. Past covers have contained some elements of their contents. Gil and Tarvek have fought before, but not in volume 12 and not with deadly intent as depicted. Gil is holding a syringe - he tried to use that on Agatha, not Tarvek. AndyAB99 (talk) 12:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) AAACKKK and on a weekend no less. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 05:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Is this guy seriously going to be promoted to secondary character? He's like Zap Brannigan with slightly more brains, but even less charm. Dreadhead (talk) 07:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Tweedle is about to become yet another rival for Agatha's attentions. Still no trace of Violetta and no signes of Krosp or Agatha's weasel. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe Tweedle thinks ''he's another rival. Agatha actually likes Gil and Tarvek, even though she still doesn't fully trust them. Martellus has a lot of explaining and demonstrating to do to make Agatha even hold him in mild contempt. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : and, fortunately, more clothes.^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 14:49, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I really don't like or trust Tweedle. Grr grr. On the plus side, it looks like his plans are kind of falling apart too. So he rather needs Agatha for Something. Oh hey, they updated the chapter titles/links at the bottom of the page! - Br'fin (talk) 10:14, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still not entirely clear on why ''Agatha trusted Tweedle enough to not have him immediately clapped in irons the moment she could, given the entire Pinky ordeal and the Abbess's attempt at capturing Agatha. Just underestimation of him due to his seeming oafishness? —Undomelin ✉ 20:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :: well, apart from that possibility, tarvek listed a lot of reasons why he shouldn't have messed with agatha, arresting someone who just helped you (even if it was for selfish reasons) sets a bad example and last but not least agatha was due some sleep. Finn MacCool (talk) 23:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Remember the old motto "Pillage THEN burn?" Looks like we can add "Interrogate THEN kill" to the same list. NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:16, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ....That explains why Agatha was so out of sorts. But those where Smoke Knights, and the one on the right looks like Veilchen. if they were sent to kill Agatha and Tweedle, then what's the KoJ's current agenda? Also, where did those guys come from, and where did that guy from the last few pages go? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 16:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think your first question is completely unanswerable without stating which faction of the KoJ you're asking about.So far, we cannot even point to a particular faction with any certainty. The KoJ is the poster child for chaos. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : Also lending support to Agatha being out of sorts due to lack of food and sleep, . —Undomelin ✉ 20:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Snorzzzzz Agathahetrodyne (talk) 00:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC)